On the Couch
by Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me
Summary: It's late... 2:30am... she's the only order member left at Grimauld Place... What happens when Sirius comes into the picture... Rated T for safety... Please Read & Review


**HIYA!**

**Ok… I took a little break from my Charlie/Hermione fic, "Twinkling Eyes and Cheshire Grins"…as well as "What Happens When they Discover Fanfiction" to write this little one-shot. I got the idea last night and started writing it today during business class.**

**Then when I emailed it home, I was working on it… and I was almost finished… but since we had a flood in my basement… the landlord was over today and he switched off the breaker downstairs… trying to find the one down there… and the computer shut off… I FREAKED OUT! But THANK GOD my computer loves me and it recovered most of my file… just the last two paragraphs I had written… but I re-wrote them and they're even better… so enjoy!**

**Go check out my MSN space and see all my HP, Pirates of the Caribbean, and movie pictures! The link's on my profile!**

**DISCLAIMER: DO you think I'm JKR… if you do… THANK YOU… but go get your head checked:P**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was very late at night… around 2:30. Most of the Order members who had come to the meeting had left over four hours ago, and she was now left alone in the kitchen at Grimauld Place. Her, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Harry, Ron, and Ginny stayed later then the rest and had been working on some paperwork and research for their missions. Ginny fell asleep leaning against Harry's shoulder at 12:30, and Harry and Ron had begun to fall asleep around 1:00. The three left shortly after, Harry carrying Ginny and aparating from the back porch, Ron following behind them. Harry, who was now 18, was staying at the Burrow until the war was over. Mrs. Weasley insisted that they all stay together…minus Charlie who refused to leave his Dragons… even Percy moved back home, finally seeing how the ministry was so wrong. Mrs. Weasley figured it would be easier for order meetings, and also safer to have everyone in the same area. Many lives had been lost during previous battles… many loved ones… luckily all of the Weasleys had survived… thanks a lot to Harry. Mrs. Weasley was still quite upset though that Hermione wasn't at the Burrow… and she tried to avoid the subject… but everyone still saw that it was bothering Mrs. Weasley greatly.

Remus and Tonks had left to go to their Flat just before 2:00, and Sirius had disappeared 20 minutes later. As she sat at the table scribbling away, she felt him enter the room. Her eyes darted quickly to him. He had red and black plaid pajama bottoms hanging low on his waist, and the tattoos on his toned chest were clearly visible. Her eyes flew back to her papers, and then to his lips… as they finally rested on her papers, he came up beside her and spoke softly.

"Go to bed… it's late." She ignored him. "Come on… we can work on this tomorrow… all of us… but not if you're too tired.

"I'm not tired."

"Look at me."

Her quill scratched over the parchment and he walked behind her chair, leaning towards her ear. Her quill froze for a moment, but she quickly started scribbling again. He spoke each syllable slowly and softly, and his words drifted slowly into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Go. To. Bed."

"I have too much to do Sirius, I don't have time to sleep right now. Please… just go away and leave me alone."

He sighed… he knew there was no reasoning with her…at least… not like this. He walked over to the stove and put the kettle on. As it heated up he took his seat beside her again and started sifting through some papers. She stopped writing and he knew she was watching him from the corner of her eye. He smiled. Instantly her quill started scribbling again and he saw the blush creep onto her face. He hid his chuckle. He looked at the list of muggle homes that had been destroyed. His laughter left him completely as he got further down the list… 46 Carrot Drive…. 23 Limberg Cres…. 20 Barker Street –The Grangers Home. It had been destroyed over a year ago when the Weasleys and Harry were in Romania visiting Charlie… luckily…Mr. and Mrs. Granger had not been home at the time. Sirius sighed again… poor Hermione.

The kettle was now hissing so he rose and poured them each a cup. As he handed a cup to his companion he looked her in the eyes. He saw the hurt inside, but she did a good job hiding it. He was probably the only one who could see it. They had pretty much become best friends after she moved into Grimauld Place. Although the Burrow would have been a wiser choice for her, the Weasleys had been in Romania at the time. (They had gone 3 months before the Death eaters went after Hermione and her family.)

Her parents had practically disowned her, and Number 12 Grimauld Place was the only place she could think of that had a room she could use. She didn't want to get her own place, she had no money to anyways, and Grimauld Place had wards on it to keep her safe, and Sirius was always there, so she wouldn't be alone. When she first showed up he looked shocked. She was probably the last person he expected to see there. But she needed somewhere to go. He had made her tea and the two sat on the sofa talking. She explained everything to him.

**-------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------**

_"I don't know why they're being so mean! They…they… they said if I d-didn't stop fighting in the war… that I-I could forget…"_

_He pulled her into a hug. As odd as it was, he knew she needed the comfort. "Forget what? Tell me…"_

_"They said I could for-forget…" He squeezed her shoulders to encourage her. "Forget I ever had a family!" With that said she jumped from the couch crying. She headed towards the door "I'm sorry Sirius… I never should have come here…it's th-the first place that came to mind… I don't know why… I-I'll just go somewhere else…"_

_He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. It had been midnight when she had arrived, so he was in his pajama pants, so her tears fell from her cheeks and dripped down his chest. She struggled against him crying but he only held on stronger, even he knew that she was in no state to go out on the streets… it was too dangerous anyways… and she was too distressed to apparate or floo anywhere. When she calmed down he looked her in the eyes._

_"You can stay here as long as you want, understand? You're like family… I really don't mind."_

_When she looked up at him she could see the honesty in his eyes. And he could see how thankful she was. He pulled her back on the couch and they sat there for a few minutes in silence. She had started to drift off to sleep, but before she fell asleep, he heard her whisper. "Thank-you Sirius" With that her breathing steadied and he summoned a blanket from the corner. He sat on the couch with her for a while thinking, strange feelings arising in the pit of his stomach. He sighed and shook his head to clear it, picked her up, blanket and all, and carried her up to one of the spare bedrooms._

**------------------------------------------END FLASHBACK----------------------------------------**

She had been there ever since. Even when the Weasleys came home… she had gotten so used to being at Grimauld Place, so close to Sirius…she didn't want to leave. And since that night, her and Sirius had bonded… oh had they bonded.

"Thank-you" she whispered, snapping him out of his thoughts. He smiled at her. After a few seconds she looked up from her cup. "What?"

"Nothing… I was just thinking."

"About what?" She set her cup down as he sipped his. When he was finished he walked back behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Us."

"Us?" she set her quill down as he started massaging her back.

"The first night you came here…"

"What's so happy about that."

"You came to me."

"You're the only person I knew who I wouldn't disturb. The Weasley's weren't here… I didn't want to bother Tonks and Remus… I just hoped you weren't…"entertaining" anyone." She smiled at him as she spoke, Sirius DID have a reputation… at least he did before her.

"Oh… so I was your last resort was I?" He asked as his hands slipped down and around her waist. He leaned on her shoulder.

"Yea. Did you seriously think you would be my first? Or second… or third…or fourth…?"

"I was that low huh?"

"Yea… I think I actually thought about going to Hogwarts before coming here. But then I figured that would be too weird." That was all a lie of course. Sirius was the first person that she thought of. In fact, she had thought about him a LOT since he returned from the veil… actually before that. She had had a crush on him for quite some time… of course she would never admit it! She shivered a bit as Sirius dropped his hand some more and started drawing circles on her thigh.

"That hurts you know."

"So." Her smile grew larger by the second. They would tease each other all of the time. Sirius was probably better at it then her… but she wasn't so bad.

He pouted, his puppy dog eyes sparkling with laughter. He loved making her laugh or smile… and he always could. He dragged his hand up her thigh, across her stomach and chest slowly, and then removed it.

"That's too bad. I would have hoped you came to me, but if I mean that little to you…" He turned from her and she frowned…he hid his amusement as he poured himself another cup of tea. He felt her come up behind him.

"You know you were a major pain in the arse right? In fact… I think you still are-"

"Literally" She smacked his arm playfully.

"You are a pain… but in a fun way. Before you were just annoying. Now you'll actually listen to me." She slipped an arm around his waist and leaned against his side. He pulled away and headed to the door.

"Sirius…" she followed but realized as soon as she reached the hallway that that was a bad idea. He slipped out from his hiding spot and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him as he kissed her ear. She went to shriek but caught a glimpse of Mrs. Black's portrait. "Siri…Sirius" she hissed. "Not here!"

His lips were dropping lower and she pulled away, dropping to the floor to slip out of his grasp, and took off up the stairs laughing. Sirius was right behind her… giving her a 3 second head start of course. He followed her up into the spare bedroom and she dashed around the bed.

"Cornered my dear?" He asked as he approached her.

"You wish." As he dashed around the bed to grab her she shrieked and leapt onto the bed and off the other side. She took off back into the hall laughing as she heard Sirius scramble after her. She dashed into his room…their room now… and he slid past the door in the hall. He grabbed the handle and pulled himself into the room and dashed at the bed. This time he leapt over it and she ran around it… he jumped down on the same side that he started from and grabbed her around the waist as she passed, dragging her onto the bed, both of them laughing and shrieking.

Sirius awoke the next morning with her sleeping soundly against his chest. Just like every other morning, he watched her sleep. Usually he would either go back to sleep, or wake her a bit, just so that he could get her worked up a bit, but eventually they would both go back to sleep. Today however, he had other plans. He looked at the clock on the wall. 11:51… almost noon. Close enough he thought as he stirred trying to wake her gently. When that didn't work he called her name softly…her eyes fluttered open.

"Not now Siri… I'm tired."

"No you're not Miss 'I'm-Not-Tired'… I warned you last night… staying up so late to work on those papers…"

"I think it might be from more than that." She smiled and Sirius chuckled softly.

"Come on… get up."

She grumbled a 'No' as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. It took Sirius a few minutes to remember what he had been doing.

"Come on… up! Now." He rose and she rose with him. She let herself fall back into the pillows as he flipped back the covers.

"Oh my god Sirius its cold!"

He chuckled and pulled on his boxers and pajama pants as she pulled the blanket up to her neck. "Coming?" he asked…she responded with a sigh. "You had your chance." With one sweep he picked her up… blankets and all and carried her out into the hall.

"Sirius! What the blazes are you doing?"

"You'll see my dear… you'll see." With that he came to the bottom of the stairs and turned towards the living room. All the curtains were closed, so he lit a small fire to give them light and plopped onto the couch, bringing her with him. She looked at him through heavy eyes. And adjusted a bit so that her head was resting against his side… his arm around her. As the clock struck noon he began to talk.

"How long ago has it been since you came here?"

"What?"

"How long?"

"Umm… just over year I think…" she smiled sheepishly at him and he raised an eyebrow at her… "Oh alright… 1 year, 5 months."

"I knew you memorized it. How long have we been… together…"

" I dunno… 1 year… 3 months…"

He smiled. "Exacty 1 year, 3 months, and 4 days!"

She looked at him suspiciously, "you memorized how many days too?"

"I would have done hours but I didn't check the clock when we hooked up… I was kind of preoccupied." She blushed at his words.

"So…why do you want to know Sirius?"

"Well… I've been thinking…"

"Oh no… that's not good. And here I was going to yell at Tonks for burning her toast last night…"

He growled at her and she laughed. "ANYWAYS!" She went to laugh again but when he glared at her she stopped almost immediately… he looked to…serious… worry crossed over her face.

"What?"

"Well… you have been the longest girlfriend I've ever had. I mean, I think the second longest girlfriend I had was for… what… I think 8 months. We've almost doubled that." He rose from his seat and her eyes watched him… he walked to the window and stood staring at the curtain. "I mean… I think it's about time for a change…"

Her eyes watered immediately…he turned to her and frowned. "Please don't cry…"

"Don't cry! You...you expect me NOT to CRY! Are you mental?" She stood from the couch holding the blanket around her. He grabbed her arm. "Let me go Sirius…"

"Well this isn't going as planned."

"Going as planned! How exactly did you plan it to go? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN 'PLANNING IT? As she went to storm off he pulled her back…

"Why are you so upset?"

"Why am I so-" Her voice trailed away as she saw the twinkle in his eye… his smile was creeping back onto his face. "Why are you smiling?"

"It was on this very couch where I first felt something for you… This is where you first asked to stay at my house… to stay with me until things blew over in your family… SO I figured…" he paused and sank to the floor. "I figured it would be a good place to ask you to stay with me… forever." He pulled a ring out from under the couch where he had hid it yesterday, "Will you marry me?"

Tears dripped down her face as she smiled at him. He could always make her smile couldn't he? She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes!" She whispered in his ear, She kissed him soundly on the lips… "You scared me half to death!" he chuckled at her and she smiled… "Yes Sirius. Of course I'll marry you… YES!" She screamed the last part out before he covered her lips with his. Their kiss was interrupted however by the screeches of Sirius's mother.

"Blasted women ruins my life even from the dead… hold this thought." He disappeared through the door grumbling, and the last thing she heard before the door closed was "WOULD YOU SHUT UP WOMAN!"

Her face fell a bit when she looked at the ring on her finger. It was so beautiful… she didn't deserve this. Sirius came back into the room muttering about mental relatives. She looked up, and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I was just thinking… I'm going to be the new Mrs. Black."

He smiled slightly when comprehension dawned on his face. "You're NOTHING like her… you're much better. You're going to be Mrs. Sirius Black…"

She smiled. "I love you Sirius Black."

He pulled her lips toward his, " I love you too… Hermione Black."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well there it is! Who did you think the girl was? What do you think happened to Hermione? See… she had moved into Sirius' house BEFORE the death eaters destroyed her house… how many of you figured that out… who thought she was dead… Be honest! OH… and REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Go check out my other stories… "Licking His Lips" it's sequel "Twinkling Eyes and Cheshire Grins", "Top Ten Things Heard at a Marauder Style Birthday" , and "What Happens When They Discover Fanfiction"**

**PLEASE! REVIEW!**


End file.
